In particular, it is known of in the art to make callipers for disc brakes of the floating type wherein the calliper body positions itself astride the disc brake, positioning itself at least partially overhanging the bracket which enables the attachment of the calliper to a fixed support, such as for example a stub axle. The braking action is exerted by thrust means, such as pistons, positioned on one side only of the calliper body, the inside, which press the pad/s against a first braking surface of the associable disc brake, said first braking surface facing towards the inner side of the calliper body.
The calliper body is connected in a floating manner to the bracket: in other words, the calliper body translates axially in relation to the bracket and, in such translation movement, pulls the pads of the outer side against a second braking surface of the disc brake, opposite the first braking surface and facing outwards.
In particular, the calliper body is connected mechanically to the bracket by means of pins which enable the relative sliding between the calliper body and the bracket, while the bracket is rigidly blocked to a relative support of the calliper body, such as for example a stub axle.
The solutions of the prior art have several disadvantages.
In fact, on the one hand there is the need to make a calliper for disc brake which is as light as possible, so as to limit as far as possible the non-suspended masses of the vehicle which the disc brake is joined to and on the other there is the need to ensure the necessary rigidity of the calliper body, to prevent it from deforming with use and jeopardising the braking action.
In particular, any deformations of the calliper body may jeopardise the sliding in relation to the bracket and therefore produce an incorrect distribution of the thrust acting on the pads acting on opposite sides of the braking surface.
Obviously such requirements of rigidity and lightness are antithetic given that the increased rigidity is usually achieved by an increased thickness of the components and of the relative masses.